A little Vacation
by ThePublisher
Summary: Mulder and Scully go on vacation together. Rated M for later chapters, maybe! Please read and review! Lots of MSR and fun! NEW CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Mulder and Scully do not belong to me.

A.N- Just a quick apology for removing my last story 'the truth lies within her heart'. It wasn't very good and I hated it, I'm sorry if you liked it. Please let me know and I will see about re doing a better one with more detail and stuff. Thanks.

Summary- Mulder and Scully have to go on vacation, so they go away together! Lots of MSR and fun. Hopefully!

Fox Mulder sat at his desk; he had been checking his watch for the last hour. He was expecting to arrive any second and he couldn't wait to tell her that he was going on vacation, finally.

Mulder leant back in his chair and sighed, it was after 9am and he thought Scully would have been here ages ago.

Finally, fifteen minutes and Scully finally arrived looking a little flushed. She looked and Mulder and smiled politely.

"Problem with the traffic?" he asked with a slight grin.

Scully set down her briefcase and then sat down, she sighed and looked into her partner's beautiful brown eyes.

"I've been talking with Skinner actually, he has just ordered me to take two weeks vacation." She said frowning. "I don't need a vacation Mulder."

Mulder raised his eyebrows and stared at Scully, she just stared back at him.

"What?" she finally said, she couldn't stand the annoying silence and intense gaze that made her heart beat faster. She tucked some loose hair behind her ear and raised her eyebrows at Mulder.

He smiled as a thought crept into his head.

"You know what's weird?" he asked.

"You?" she joked with a little smile.

Mulder ignored her and continued.

"Skinner also gave me two weeks vacation, starting from tonight. Maybe we should go away together."

Scully smiled and then laughed, she couldn't believe that Mulder had just basically invited her to go on vacation with her.

Mulder didn't find anything amusing; he looked blankly at her when she finally stopped giggling.

"You were being serious." She said in disbelief. "You really want to go away together?"

Mulder leant forward and looked directly into her blue eyes, he would enjoy a vacation with Scully. He sometimes wondered what Scully was like when they weren't working with one another.

He wanted to see her laugh and see her skin glowing in the warm glow of a fire. He wanted to touch her warm skin and hold her close if she got cold.

When Mulder snapped out of his daydream he noticed that Scully was frowning at him and frowning.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

Scully smiled, she wondered about her strange partner sometimes.

"I said I would come on vacation with you but it depends where we went."

Mulder drew back and looked puzzled, he hadn't really expected her to say yes. He nodded and decided to pay a visit to the travel agents at lunchtime, he could drag Scully along with him and they could choose together.

Mulder smiled, he could imagine what the travel agent would think.

Scully looked at Mulder, she was hoping Skinner wouldn't suspect that they were going away together. He would definitely have something to say about that.

A/N- Please review if you like it or not. I will update soon, depending if you want more or not. If you want more I will happily write you more and more. The more reviews the more chapters. :) :)

Hehehehehehehehehe (evil laugh).


	2. The plane ride

Scully sat nervously in her seat, she hated flying and had done since she was a little girl. She knew Mulder was watching her from the corner of his eye but she didn't care, she would rather travel by boat than fly.

Scully took a deep breath and then slowly let it out, they had only been in the air for ten minutes and she was already sweating. Mulder moved in his seat and looked fully at his partner, she raised her eyebrows then turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked angrily, she had a feeling that Mulder was going to grill her about her fear of flying.

"You look quite pretty when your scared." he joked.

She rolled her eyes and turned away, she couldn't be doing with him right now. She wished he would just fall asleep for the rest of their journey.

Mulder smiled, he loved to wind her up. But only because she was such an easy target.

"We have two weeks in the sun, with no cases...no boss or aliens."

Scully was glad for that, she wanted to get a nice tan before they came home.

"But no doubt you'll find something to investigate." she mumbled.

Mulder raised his eyebrows and then smiled, he would try and stay away from anything suspicious.

Mulder leant closer to his partner and waited for her to look at him, finally she did. She raised one eyebrow and looked at him.

"I think we could have lots of fun on this vacation." he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, she couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was coming on to her.

"Well you never know...Love could be blossoming in the air."

Scully let out a little laugh, she really worried about Mulder sometimes. Maybe he wasnt getting enough fresh air.

"Are you expecting to find yourself a girlfriend while on vacation?"

Mulder grinned like a 14 year old school boy, she had no idea.


	3. Coffee for two

Islas De la Bahia.

Saturday.

10:39am.

Scully and Mulder were both fast asleep in seperate rooms, they had arrived at their holiday in the early hours of the morning and were both shattered. Mulder's room was already a mess as he had undressed and just thrown his clothes over the floor whereas Scully had folded hers neatly and placed them on a chair in her room.

They had both been amazed at the holiday house, it was beautiful. All the walls were a magnolia color and the furniture was wonderful. The bedrooms contained a king sized bed, drawers and walk in wardrobes. Scully was more excited at having a nice view of the ocean than anything else.

When Scully finally awoke just after 11 she went fora shower and got changed, she thought Mulder would be awake by now but he was still asleep.

11:27am.

Mulder came downstairs after showering and noticed Scully making coffee, he hoped there was enough in the pot for him. Scully looked him over and was surprised that he did have some taste in his outfits while on vacation. He wore a pair of khaki knee length shorts and a white sleeveless top.

Scully handed hima cup of coffee and they smiled at each other.

"Did you sleep alright?" Mulder asked, he watched as Scully made her way over to one of the three seater sofas.

"Yeah, you?"

Mulder checked her out in her knee length jeans and slightly revealing top, he sat on the other sofa and smiled when he noticed she was wearing flip flops.

"Not bad." he mumbled.

Scully drank some of her coffee and was glad that the house had air conditioning.

"Have you decided what your going to do today?" she asked.

Mulder sighed, he wanted to get to know some local people and meet some hot chicks if there was any.

"I might go for a stroll."

Scully nodded, the first thing she wanted to do was go swimming.

"What about you?"

Scully raised her eyebrows, she didnt think Mulder would be interested in what she was going to do.

"I'm going for a swim."

Mulder smiled, he had never seen Scully in her bathers before and it wasnt a sight he wanted to miss.

"When?" he asked smiling.

"After i have drank my coffee."

Mulder drank some more coffee, he wanted to join Scully.

"Can i come?" he asked.

Scully looked at him and smiled, usually he just tagged along anyway. Invite or not.

"Sure, do you have some trunks?"

Mulder grinned, he always bought his sexy red speedo trunks with him.

"Of course i do."

Scully stood up and headed towards the kitchen, she had finished her coffee and was ready to go swimming. She opened the back door and looked at Mulder.

"You coming or not?" she asked.

She walked out onto the hot sand and headed towards the blue water.

Mulder jumped out of his seat and ran upstairs to put on his trunks, he had waited 6years to see his partner in her swimming costume and he wasnt going to be disappointed.

A/N- Reviews! Reviews! he he. Please review my story even if you hate it, lol. I love criticism, good or bad. he he. Thanks for reviewing so far but em coming! More MSR to come, i like to play with them first before anything 'serious' happens...hehehehehehehe.


	4. in the water

Scully was already in the water even before Mulder had come out, she wasnt going to wait for him. She wanted to feel the water on her skin and feel the warm sun rays heat up her body.Mulder finally came out of the house and made his way to the water, he saw Scully and smiled. The water came up to her shoulders in the part that she was standing in. Mulder came over to her and the water only came just above his waist, he was amazed at how short she was.

"I never really noticed how short you were." he joked.

Scully smiled, Mulder still had plenty of things to notice about her yet.

"Thanks." she replied dryly.

Mulder looked around and was quite surprised that the beach was deserted, it felt a little strange.

"Do you like it here?" Mulder asked.

Scully followed Mulder's gaze, she frowned when she realised he was staring at nothing in particular.

"It's nice, why?"

"It's a little eerie, dont you think."

Scully laughed, she thought the place was beautiful and quiet.

"No, i think its great." she said smiling.

Mulder looked down at her and she shrugged, it was her honest opinion. Mulder finally noticed that Scully was wearing a black bikini with matching panties.

"Wanna race?" he suggested.

Scully stared at him for a moment, she thought he was joking. She smiled when she realised he was being serious.

" To where, France?" she joked.

Mulder smiled sarcastically at her and then looked around for something to race to.

"How about we..." Scully didnt get chance to finish her sentence as Mulder splashed a load of water in her face. She wiped the water away and raised her eyebrow at him, he just laughed.

"What did you do that for?" she asked angrily.

Mulder just laughed, he couldnt believe how angry she had looked; after all it was only water.

" I couldnt resist." he laughed.

Scully narrowed her eyes, if Mulder wanted to laugh at something she would give him something funny to laugh about.So Scully shoved Mulder really hard and he feel into the water with a big splash. Scully smiled, he deserved what he got. It hadnt occured to either of them that if anybody walked past they would presume they were on honeymoon or flirting with each other.Scully screamed as she felt something grab her ankle and pull her hard under the water, she kicked her legs to try and free her leg from the grasp. She stopped struggling when she saw that it was Mulder. She decided to kick Mulder in his ribs so he would let her go.Mulder came out from under the water and looked at Scully in shock, he was astonished that she had used voilence against him.

" Dana Scully." he said in shock, she just looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Thats what you get for almost drowning me." she replied.

"Which i might add was unsuccessful." he mumbled.

Scully pulled a face at him, she had had enough of Mulder and the water, she wanted to do something else.Scully swam off towards the shore and Mulder followed, he couldnt help but stare at her standing half naked on the beach with the water droplets on her skin glistening in the warm sunlight. He had never looked at Scully in a sexual way before but he needed to stop staring before she noticed.Little did Mulder know that Scully had checked him out earlier in his cute trunks with his fine looking body and muscular arms and chest. Scully had to not think about he rpartner like that, it was all too tempting to just grab him and kiss him and tell him that she loved him.Mulder quickly looked away as Scully looked up at him, she smirked and wonderedwhathe was thinking about. Mulder saw her little smirk and wanted to lean down and plant a kiss on her beautiful lips. He made himslef think of Skinner in his underwear to stop himself thinking of his partner like that, he gringed at the thought of Skinner in his underwear but it made him stop thinking of Scully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n- if you would like a next chapter where things might get hotter then please review this chapter and i might begin another one, sorry it took so long to update! Dont forget to review, if you dont review you dont get anymore chapters. mwahahahahahahaha(evil laugh) lol.


	5. An invitation

Scully tied her sarong around her and looked up when a black shadow came over her. She stared in surprise, she had never seen eyes so blue in her entire life.The man looked down at her and she was speechless. He was about 6ft tall with amazing eyes.The man smiled and Scully thought she was in love.Mulder noticed the way that his partner and the strnage man were looking at each other and he didnt like it very much.

"Hi, i'm Michael." he told Scully, he finally looked at Mulder.

"I'm Dana and this is...my brother Fox."

Mulder raised his eyebrows in disbelief, he couldnt believe she had just said that.Scully looked up and Mulder and stared at him, he wasnt going to correct her on her mistake but he would be having words with her later when Michael wasnt around to listen.

"Your brother huh?" he looked unconvinced. "I thought you guys were on honeymoon."

Scully smiled sarcastically.

"No...we are on a little vacation."

"Together?" he asked frowning.

Mulder smiled, he wondered how Scully would get out of this one.

"He's a schizophrenic, so he cant go anywhere by himself. Incase he snaps, he gets very violent."

Michael looked Mulder over and narrowed his eyes slightly. Mulder smiled and Michael smiled back.

"I am stood right here." Mulder said to Scully.

"Hmm...anyway i gotta run. Maybe i'll see you around." he said to Scully.

She smiled and they watched as Michael left. Mulder stared at Scully with his eyebrows raised; he was waiting for an explanation but all he got was a cute little smile from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

17:09pm.

Scully had decided to go for a walk along the beach alobe, she was a little tired of Mulder always being under her feet and wanting to do something. They had already checked out some of the stores and restaurants near their holiday house, they werent very interesting but they would do. Scully savoured the feel of the warm sand on her bare feet, she loved the feel of the warm water lapping at her ankles and she loved the feel of the warm sun rays on her bare skin. Scully felt that someone was following her and she turned around quickly, a few feet behind her was Michael.

"Hey." he said smiling. "How ya doing?"

Scully sighed and then smiled.

"I'm good, you?"

Michael nodded and looked her over, he had checked her out like 3 times this morning and she hadnt even noticed.

"Where's your brother?"

Scully smiled, the thought of Mulder being her brother was just absurd but it made her smile.

"He's not here." she said smiling. "I decided to have some time without him."

Michael nodded and looked into her blue eyes, she loved all the attention he was paying her.

"Can i escort you along the beach?"

Scully nodded.

" So how long is your vacation?" he asked.

" Just two weeks. We arrived early this morning."

Michael smiled, that gave him 14 days to win her over but he doubted it would take that long considering she was smitten with him already, or so he thought anyway.

" I kinda live here, 6months i spend working out here and 6months back in america."

Scully raised her eyebrows, to her that sounded a little dodgy.

"What do you do?"

"Just work from home, its not very interesting." he shrugged.

Scully narrowed her eyes, she didnt like the sound of that. He sounded like a drug dealer or something, she would have Mulder check him out for her.

"What about you?" he asked.

Scully couldnt tell him she worked for the FBI.

"I'm a medical doctor." she said, it wasnt exactly a lie but it wasnt the truth either.

"Sounds like fun." he said. "Do you chop up dead people?"

Scully raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, i suppose." she said with a shrug.

The silence fell upon them and no one spoke for like ten minutes.

"Can i take you out tonight?" Michael asked.

Scully smiled, it was a little unexpected but she liked him.

"Erm...sure."

Michael smiled, phase one was under one; he thought to himself.

"Cool." he glanced at his watch. "I'll pick you up at half seven, is that ok?"

Scully nodded, she might just make it.

"Ok then, i'll see you soon."

They smiled at each and Michael walked off, leaving her alone and wondering why she had just accepted this stangers offer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scully had just managed to find something to wear and to get ready in time before Michael came to pick her up. She came downstairs with five minutes to spare, Mulder looked up from reading the paper and raised his eyebrows. Scully was so nervous, she had never been this nervous in her entire life.

"You look good." Mulder mumbled, he thought she looked stunning but he couldnt exactly say that.

She was wearing a black dress and had her hair sligtly curled, she wore diamond earrings and a necklace to match.

"Just good?" she teased.

Mulder went back to reading his paper, he couldnt sit here and stare at her all night.

"Wonderful." he mumbled.

Scully smiled and kept fiddeling with her hair, Mulder could see her out of the corner of his eye. He got up and left the paper on the sofa, he went over to her and held her shoulders gently. They looked deeply into each others eyes.

"You look fine, leave your hair alone." he told her. "And just be careful tonight."

Scully nodded, she knew Mulder would look after her.

"I will be careful." she said softly.

Mulder nodded and ler her go, he loved her so much but he wasnt going to tell her. He stepped back and admired her one last time, he gave her a nod of approval. She rolled her eyes and jumped when someone knocked on the door. Mulder smiled and opened the door, he looked at Michael who was wearing casual but smart clothes.

"Hey." Michael said.

Mulder moved out of the way and let Michael inside, he whistled when he saw Scully. Mulder frowned, that wasnt the way to appreciate a fine looking woman.

"You look great, are you ready to go?"

Scully nodded and followed Michael out of the house and towards his expensive looking car.

"You look after her." Mulder said to Michael who just smiled and held the car door open for Scully.

Mulder shook his head in disapproval, he wasnt over keen on Michael but this was Scully's life after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Confessions

12:09am.

Mulder sat up quickly as he heard a car pull up, he went over to the window and spied out. He saw Michael helping Scully out of his car. Mulder narrowed his eyes and decided to watch and see what happened. He was hoping that Michael just walked Scully to the door and left.

But that didnt happen.

Scully took Michael's hand and smiled as he helped her out of the car, she had had a great evening but Michael had gotten a little tipsy.

"I really enjoyed tonight." he told her.

Scully nodded. She just wanted to go to bed and get some sleep.

"ok..." Scully said with a little sigh.

Michael frowned, he leant forward and placed a little kiss on Scully's cheek. Scully pulled back and frowned, she hadnt been expecting a kiss.

"I better get going." Scully said, she needed an excuse to leave.

Michael looked disappointed but he let Scully go, he quickly changed his mind and grabbed her wirst. Scully gasped and stared into his hypnotizing eyes. He pulled her close to him and smelt her aroma.

Scully didnt know what to do, she was too shocked.

Mulder straightened himself up and watched intensively as he saw Michael grab Scully, he was ready to go and kick his ass. He knew Scully was capable of protecting herslef but he didnt like it when people forecefully mishandled his partner. Mulder raised his eyebrows as he saw Michael kiss Scully forcefully and push her against his car, Mulder had seen enough.

Scully almost screamed in shock as Michael pushed her against his car and came onto her, he kissed her forcefully and thr lips and ran a hand down her leg. Scully froze in disbelief, she couldnt think of what to do next; her mind had gone blank.

She saw the front door fly open and Mulder cmae storming out, he yanked Michael off Scully and violently pushed him to the floor.

Mulder looked at Scully, he saw the shocked look in her face and the disebelief and fear in her eyes.

" What the fuck do you think your doing?" Michael asked as he tried to get up.

Mulder pulled his fist back but Scully stopped him in time before he could do any damage to Michael.

" Don't. He's not worth it." Scully told Mulder.

Mulder looked down at Scully then back at Michael, he really wanted to punch the living day lights out of him. But Scully's wish was his command.

Mulder relaxed and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you?"

Scully shook her head slowly.

"I'm okay, just a little shook up."

Michael got off the floor and charged himslef at Mulder who tackeled him to the floor again and started to punch him in his face.

"Stop!" Scully yelled. "Mulder, stop it! Please! "

Scully was able to pull Mulder away from Michael, she looked at both them and then quickly ran inside so no one could see her tears.

Mulder glared at Michael but then decided against hitting him again, Scully was more important than some jumped up rich guy who thought more with his dick than his brain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder locked the door behind him and shouted Scully, she didnt answer. But he knew that she was somewhere as he could hear her faint sobs. Mulder made his way up the stairs and stopped at Scully's room, he knocked on the door but heard nothing.

He pushed the door open and saw Scully lying on her bed with her head stuck under a pillow, he felt his heart squuze painfully in his chest.

He hated to see his partner so upset because of some jumped up jerkoff.

He looked at Scully and bit his bottom lip, he didnt know what to say. He had never been in a situation like this before.

"I didnt mean to hit him, he just got me mad."

Scully didnt say anything, Mulder took a few steps closer.

"Im really sorry." he mumbled.

Scully took the pillow away from her face but didnt look at Mulder. He saw that her face was red from all the crying she had done but she didnt look angry.

"It doesnt matter." she said, sniffing. " Why are you always there to save me?"

Mulder frowned and sat on the bed next to Scully, he looked down at her and she finally looked into his hazel eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Scully brushed some wet hair out of her face.

" Donnie Pfaster...you saved me from him; twice." she gave him a little smile. "Countless times you have saved my life and ive gave you nothing in return."

Mulder shrugged, he had Scully alive and thats all that really mattered to him.

"Im just always around at the right time." he told her.

"Im never gonna find anybody to settle down with Mulder, i want to get married and live in a nice house with a garden and maybe a dog." she nodded as if agreeing with herself. "But every guy i like turns out to be some kind of sick physcopathic weirdo."

A tear fell from Scully's eye and Mulder gently wiped it away.

" At least you get dates." he joked. "Who wnats to marry a guy who is obsessed with finding the truth and solving cases that involve the paranormal."

Scully smiled, maybe her and Mulder just werent meant to be happy; she thought.

"Maybe this holiday was a bad idea." she said.

Mulder raised his eyebrows, he didnt think so.

"We've only been here one day, we have plently of time to get you some one to marry."

Scully rolled her eyes, she wanted to fall in love with somebody but she knew it would be hard as she was already in love.

"Maybe i already fount him...but he didnt realise it."

Mulder frowned, he wondered what she meant. He was going to ask her but he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

He left her room and went downstairs, he wouldnt be able to get much sleep tonight now. He had too many loose thoughts flying around in his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Reviews please, i need to know if you like this story or not! I wont know if you dont tell me :)

Thanks. x0x0x.


	7. Hmm

A/N- I am sorry for any spelling errors contained in these chapters...my spellcheck isnt working for some strange unknown reason! Thanks for all your reviews so far but keep them coming :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scully awoke that morning just after six am, she couldnt lie in bed any longer as her head hurt. She went into Mulder's room quietly and was suprised to find him not in his bed. She went downstairs quietly and saw Mulder lying fast asleep on the sofa with the TV on mute, she smiled and flicked the TV off.

No point in having it on if no one is watching it; she thought.

So Scully made herself some coffee and decided to sit outside for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder crept outside ten minutes after he had heard Scully come downstairs, he noticed her sitting in the sand and gazing out to the horizon. Mulder came and sat next to his partner, they didnt talk to each other at first.

They just gazed into the horizon.

Finally Scully turned to Mulder and looked at the side of his head, he didnt turn to look at her.

" I sorry if i said anything to offend you last night."

Mulder smiled then turned to look at her.

" You said something interesting...which im still trying to figure out. But nothing that would offend me."

Scully frowned.

" What did i say ?"

Mulder's smiled widened and he beamed it in Scully's direction.

Her frowned deepened.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing...You'll find out soon."

Mulder stood up and brushed some sand off his ass, Scully looked up at him with a look of confusion. She wanted to know what he meant and what he had said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- sorry its just a short chapter but ive been up since 5:30 am and its almost midnight...i need some sleep! I will update some more soon.

Thnaks. xox


	8. Chapter 8

Scully tried desperately to remember what she had said last night, all she remembered doing was crying and talking to Mulder about stuff.

Scully sighed and sipped her coffee, Mulder had gone out for something and left Scully alone to think and have some time alone.

She sat staring over at the TV, which was turned off, and thought hard about last night. She needed to remember what she had said so she could correct anything, that she hadn't meant to say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder arrived back 40 minutes later to find Scully fast asleep on the sofa; he smiled, as she looked so peaceful and beautiful.

He took the groceries into the kitchen and decided to make her a special candle lit dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scully awoke just after 6pm to the smell of something that made her realise that she was starving. She hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning.

She sat up and saw Mulder in the kitchen wearing an apron and frowning as he read the instructions in a cookbook.

Scully raised an eyebrow and went over to him, he smiled at her.

"I wondered when you would finally wake up." He said.

"You need some help?" she asked.

Mulder looked at her and tried to look offended.

"Nope…I'm doing ok."

Scully raised her eyebrows in disbelief. He didn't look like he was doing ok; she thought.

"Fine. I'll just go for a shower then and freshen up while burn the house down." She said sarcastically.

Mulder rolled his eyes; Scully wouldn't be saying that when she tasted his cooking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scully downstairs an hour later in a pair of cotton three quarter length black trousers and a red shirt. She wanted to look appropriate for the evening meal and she didn't want to dress up too much.

Mulder had managed top get everything ready before Scully came downstairs, he had lit the candles and served the first course of soup.

Scully smiled and sat down; no one had ever done this for her before.

"This is beautiful." She told him.

Mulder nodded. He had so many things to sat to her but he didn't think the time was appropriate so he would wait a little longer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scully had enjoyed every bit of the meal and complimented Mulder on his cooking skills. He had enjoyed cooking for her but he wasn't looking forward to washing up the dishes.

"So…why did you do this?" she asked.

Mulder looked at her and shrugged, he had just wanted to cook for her.

"I thought I would cook…so I did. Don't complain because I don't cook very often."

Scully smiled.

" You should cook more often, it was really good."

Mulder sighed and poured them both some more wine.

"You want to walk along beach?" he asked.

Scully looked at her watch, it was after 9 so it would be dark.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Mulder nodded and handed the wine to her.

"Might as well bring it with us." He said with a smile.

So they left the house and started to walk along the beach in the dark. They both had no shoes on but they didn't seem to mind. Scully looked up at the big full moon and smiled, she loved the way the moon shone and reflected off the water at night. She hoped that she could remember this night forever.

Mulder looked at her from the corner of his eye, she looked so amazing with the moonlight shining on her face.

Scully looked at him and frowned.

"What?" she asked.

Mulder drank some more wine and shrugged.

"Nothing." He replied with a little smile.

"You are strange Mulder." She told him.

Mulder laughed, he knew that already.

"But strange is good?"

Scully stopped and looked into Mulder's eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked seriously.

Mulder smiled and nodded, he wanted to kiss her so much.

"Strange…is strange." Scully replied. " But strange is you so it is good." She shrugged.

"I can't believe that we've been working together for almost 7 years."

Scully raised her eyebrows.

" I cant believe I lasted that long."

They both smiled and then carried on walking.

" I can't believe I put up with you for so long." He joked. "But we've some hard times and some fun times."

"Uh huh. Well we could of done worse."

Mulder smiled, that was very true.

"But we've got each other."

Scully looked at him and smiled, sometimes she just wanted to hug him and never let go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That morning at the FBI headquarters Skinner had gone over some agents holiday forms to make sure everything was in order.

He came to Mulder's and it was ok, he knew Mulder had gone to some island somewhere and that was good.

Two forms later he came across Scully's form and frowned.

He fount Mulder's again and re read it.

He couldn't believe that they had gone to the same destination they even went on the same flight.

Skinner smiled, he put Scull's form at the back of the pile.

He hoped no one else realised they had gone on vacation together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN- I know you don't like short chapters but I think its more interesting when they are short because I can tease you all and make you suffer until I write more.

Muhahahahahahaha (evil laugh)

Just joking, I love your reviews.

Please keep them coming.

Thanks.

xxx.


	9. sleeping on the sofa

The rest of the evening went well, they both enjoyed the stroll on the beach and then the ice cream for dessert. It felt like more than a vacation to Scully and Mulder felt exactly the same way.

Scully yawned and rested her head on Mulder's shoulder, she didnt even realise that she had done it.

Mulder smiled, he didnt mind. He actually fount it comforting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder woke up and felt something heavy lying on him, he looked down to find Scully's head resting on his chest and her body inbetween his legs. He frowned then remembered that she had fallen asleep on him last night and hadnt wanted to move her so he had decided to go to sleep aswell.

But he was literally dying to pee and he knew if he didnt go soon he would certainly wet his pants.

Mulder moved and smiled as Scully grunted in protest, she was too comfortable to move.

"Scully...get up." he whispered. "please"

Scully yawned but didnt move, she felt like she was dreaming.

"Come on Scully...i gotta pee."

Scully smiled and opened one eye, now she knew she wasnt dreaming.

"What's gonna happen if i dont move?"

Mulder rolled his eyes, he didnt have time to play games.

"I will probably pee myself."

He pushed Scully up and quickly moved his legs, he dropped her back onto the sofa and quickly ran upstairs. Scully glanced at her watch and was surprised to see that it was after 11am.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder cmae downstairs to the wondeful smell of bacon, Scully was cooking a nice big greasy fry up. Although she wouldnt eat any.

Mulder fount it quite amusing that Scully would actually cook a breakfast like that but not eat any of it.

" What are you smiling at?" she asked.

Mulder shrugged.

"Just something you said the other night."

Scully frowned, she really needed to know what she had said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- oohh...i wonder whats gonna happen next! LOL. Sorry for the short chapter but i have to go out now :( Although i would prefer to write more.

There is more coming though...soon.

So dont forget to review this chapter ;) LOL.

Thanks.

xxxxxxxx


	10. releaving some tension

A/N- sorry about all the spelling mistakes in this story but my Microsoft word isn't working! I will try and figure out what is wrong with it and get it sorted A.S.A.P. I promise!

Thanks anyway.

xxxxx.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 10.

Scully could hardly move as she had bad sunburn on her body, she had forgotten to pack her sun cream and Mulder hadn't bought any either. Scully was lying on the sofa in agony, she didn't dare move.

Mulder came downstairs with a little smile; he had something planned that would make her feel better.

"Are you still in pain?" he joked.

Scully grunted, if she could of moved she would of hit him.

"Well I fount something that might fix that."

Scully raised her eyebrows.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

Mulder showed her an orange bottle of something.

"After sun, it might help cool down that burning sensation you feel all over your body." He said with a smile.

Scully frowned.

"Lie down." He said.

Scully raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Mulder smiled, he couldn't wait for this.

"Well you can't do it yourself." He told her. "I wont hurt you."

Scully slowly sat up, she wasn't too sure about this.

"Mulder…" she began, but she couldn't finish her sentence, as she had nothing to say.

"Your not arguing with me." He said with a smile. "Good, sit up or lay down whatever."

Scully sighed and decided to stay sitting up.

Mulder sat behind her and squeezed some after sun into his palm; he hoped Scully was ready for this.

Scully flinched as she felt Mulder's hand sweep over her back, his hands were soft and cold. It was a good job that she was wearing a bikini so she wouldn't have to take any clothes off.

Mulder massaged the cream gently into her back and Scully had to stop herself from moaning, he was giving her the best massage she had ever had in her entire life.

Mulder decided to apply a little pressure to her shoulders and he heard a little moan escape from her mouth, this was going to be harder than he thought. Seeing her in a bikini was tempting enough but to touch her was almost torture.

Scully couldn't believe her luck, Mulder was actually giving her a massage that was driving her wild, he knew the exact spots that needed extra attention and harder massaging.

Mulder ran some cream down her arms and felt goose pimples rise, he smiled.

"Is it cold?" he asked.

"No, but your hands are." She replied feeling a little embarrassed about this whole situation. She would never usually let Mulder do anything like this but she was in agony.

"That'll teach you not to sunbathe with no cream on."

Scully rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't sunbathing. All I did was walk to the shops and back."

Mulder shrugged, it didn't matter to him. He didn't want Scully to get skin cancer.

"Sure." He mumbled. "Whatever you say."

He was hoping that Scully would argue with him but she wasn't interested. He loved it when she got all fired up because it made her face glow and she looked even prettier.

"You want me to carry on?" he asked.

"Yeah." She replied dryly.

Mulder raised his eyebrows, if she wanted more he would give her more.

Scully closed her eyes and gasped as Mulder pushed down on her shoulders releasing all the tension that she had there. Scully felt better already.

Mulder leant closer and she could feel his breath on the back of her neck, she opened her eyes and frowned.

" Mulder?" she said.

He didn't answer, he just carried on giving her a massage. He ran his hands from her shoulders all the way down her spine; he caressed the bottom of her back and worked his way back up.

"Stop." She said, she stood up and looked at him. He just looked puzzled and innocent.

Mulder raised his eyebrows and looked into her blue eyes.

"What?" he asked.

Scully swallowed the big lump in her throat and straightened out her sarong. She took a deep breath and then sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore."

Mulder frowned, couldn't do what? He asked himself.

"Can't do what? We didn't do anything."

Scully licked her lips, she couldn't stand Mulder touching her like that and doing nothing else, it just seemed wrong.

"I don't know, it just felt wrong." She told him.

Mulder's frowned deepened.

"Ok." He said, slightly confused. "All I was doing was putting after sun cream on you. I didn't like to see you in all that pain."

"It's the way you were doing it."

Mulder smiled, he didn't get her sometimes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise that they had regulations on how to apply after sun."

Scully was getting angry and annoyed; he knew exactly what she meant.

Mulder stood up and washed his hands in the kitchen sink, he dried them and came back to their little discussion.

"You know what I mean." She said softly. She was trying to stay calm.

Mulder raised his eyebrows.

"No I don't, please explain." He folded his arms across his chest and kept his eyebrows raised.

He was hoping that this argument would lead to more interesting things, like Scully revealing her true feelings for him like she did a few nights ago. He knew what she had meant even though she didn't realise that she was actually saying it.

"It just felt a little weird." She mumbled.

"We've been partners for almost 7 years…I've seen you in your underwear. I've rescued you from an alien spacecraft…naked. And you find it weird the way I put after sun on you." He said frowning.

Scully thought for a moment, she had never thought about it like that before. Mulder had definitely seen her in some embarrassing situations.

The room filled with awkward silence and they both sighed at the same time.

Mulder touched her shoulder gently and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Scully shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, its juts me being a pain in the ass."

Mulder nodded in agreement, he pulled her close to him and they hugged. A minute Scully pulled back and looked deeply into her partner's eyes. They stayed that way for another minute until Mulder decided to take action. He was sick of beating around the bush. He leant in slowly and Scully knew what was happening, she couldn't believe that he was actually going to kiss her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- sorry it took me a while to update, but I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know. I love teasing you all that's why I left it at a great place to end.

Will they or wont they kiss?

Heheheheheheehe.

Thanks.

xxx


	11. hesitation

A/N- Sorry that its been over a week since i last updated this story but ive been ill, i am still ill but i thought id write a quick chapter as i know you are all so desperate in finding out if i make Mulder and Scully kiss or not...

Lets begin the tease... hehehehehe (evil laugh)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scully looked up into her partner's eyes, she was so scared it was unbelieveable. Never had she felt this way before, here she was standing alone and waiting for her partner to kiss her.

Mulder held onto Scully, he couldnt bring himself to move. He thought about the consequences, what would happen if Scully rejected him and so on.

He had fought the urge to kiss her so many times and he didnt think he was strong enough to do that today, he pulled her a little bit closer and Scully froze as Mulder slowly leant in to kiss her.

There lips parted and were so close to touching.

But someone pounded on the door making Scully jump, she pulled back and looked shocked. Mulder raised his eyebrows and looked as stunned as Scully did.

"Somebody's at the door." she whispered.

Mulder nodded and finally let her go, she hesitated but slowly walked to the door.

Mulder sighed, he couldnt believe he had just let her go. He knew he probably wouldnt get a chance to make a move again for a while, he was desperate for Scully to know that he felt the same about her. Mulder frowned, he couldnt let her walk away; he wouldnt let her walk away.

He quickly grabbed Scully's arm and pulled her close to him, she gasped but he didnt give her time to think or say anything. He put a hand on her neck, hesitated and then kissed her lips softly.

Scully was completely shocked, she had never expected this. But she wasnt going to complain.

Mulder felt something that he hadnt felt in a long time, he knew he was madly in love with Scully and nothing would stop him from loving her. She meant everything to him and he would scale the highest mountain if she asked.

Scully again pulled back, frowned and looked into her partner's hazel colored eyes. She then smiled and kissed him passionately like she had wanted to do for so many years.

Mulder and Scully were too busy in their throws of passion to hear the door open and see Michael walk in. He froze and smiled when he saw the scenario in front of him, so much for brother and sister; he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Unfortunately im going to have to leave it there because there are still going to be lots of surprises etc. But also im still very ill and if i dont go and lie down i think i will pass out right here:(

There will be more to come but you have to review and let me know what you think. I know you've all been dying for this chapter, i hope you all enjoyed it.

Thanks.

Jessica.

xxx.


	12. more confessions

Michael cleared his throat for the second time but this time he did it alot louder. Mulder rolled his eyes and pulled away from a kiss with Scully, they had been deliberately ignoring him.

"Oh it's you." Mulder said sarcastically. " Here's me thinking it was somebody important."

Scully folded her arms across her chest and looked at the floor then back up at Michael.

"Did i interupt something?" he asked.

Scully licked her lips and raised her eyebrows, like that hadn't been obvious; she thought to herself.

"As a matter of fact you did." she said.

Mulder looked at her and smiled.

"But it's kinda gross when you see brother and sister making out." Michael said.

Mulder and Scully both smiled, Michael was so dumb.

"She is not my sister, i am not her brother."

Michael raised his eyebrows, he wasnt sure what to believe.

"Infact Dana is my partner at the FBI."

Michael scoffed, he definately didnt believe that.

"Yeah...sure."

He studied Mulder's and Scully's expression and he could tell that they were being serious.

"But isnt is like...against the rules for two partner's to be romantically involved?"

The thought had crossed Scully's mind so many times since they kissed, she liked her job but she loved Mulder and she would be prepared to leave the FBI if it meant being with him.

"It is, but for us they have made an exception." Mulder lied. He didnt like explaining himself to some stranger.

Michael nodded, he didnt care anyway. He was going to make Scully realise that she had chosen the wrong man.

"I'm cool with that." michael said, he shrugged and then left Mulder and Scully alone.

Mulder smiled and wrapped his arms around Scully, he leant down to kiss her but she got out of his grip and walked away.

Something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked, he was praying that she didnt regret kissing him.

Scully shrugged and decided to make some coffee just to keep herself busy.

"I'm fine." she said.

Mulder rolled his eyes.

"I didnt ask that. I asked what was wrong."

Scully sighed, she needed to talk this out wiht Mulder otherwise their relationship would never go anywhere.

"We cant be together." she told him.

Mulder forwned, he thought he had just heard Scully tell him that they couldnt be together.

He smiled.

"You know for a minute there i thought you told me that we couldnt be together." He laughed and then quickly went serious when he realised he had heard right.

"Why not?" he asked.

Scully at least expected Mulder to know that.

"Because it is against FBI rules, even you know that. We will be seperated, i will probably get shipped to New Orleans or somewhere like that."

Scully had a point but Mulder wasnt going to let anything like that happen.

"Nobody has to know, i mean its not like we're gonna get married or have kids anytime soon."

Mulder gasped when the words came out of his mouth, he had not meant to say that.

Scully frowned very deeply, she could tell Mulder hadnt meant to say it but it still hurt her very much.

"You're right." she said softly. "We're not, because there is no us."

She walked past Mulder and headed upstairs.

Mulder gritted his teeth and sighed, he was such a dumbass.

He went upstairs two minutes later to find Scully packing.

"I dont care about not having children." he told her.

Scully stopped for a moment and then stuffed a top into her suitcase.

"All i care about is you, i've cared about you for almost 7 years. I think of you every morning when i wake up and every night before i go to sleep. I love you and thats all that matters. Some guy at the FBI cant tell me that i cant love you because we work together, he cant tell me what to feel everytime i see you."

Scully looked at her partner, he hadnt finished declaring his love for her.

"Everytime something happens to you i blame myself, well mostly it is my fault but i still try and protect you. I save you from falling and youve saved me so many times. If it wasnt for you i would be dead by now, for certain.

When i see you i want to smile, i want to hold you so close to me and not let go, my heart races whenever you touch me. I feel like ive died and gone to heaven when im with you.

I'm in love you."

Scully licked her lips and smiled, she was close to tears.

"I cant give you what you want." she said, a tear coursed down her cheek.

Mulder came a little closer.

"All i want is you." he told her.

"But in a few years your going to want a baby, you'll want a family and i cant give you that." she cried.

"I just need you."

"You dont understand." she said. "people change wehn they get older. I know you wnat a family, you've talked to me about it. How much you would love two kids and a wife."

Silence filled the room, Scully nodded.

"I dont want a family." Mulder said angrily. He was trying to make her see that she was all that mattered to him. "I just want you Dana. Yeah i've spoken about having a family because i like to dream, it's what people do."

Scully looked up and wiped away her tears.

"You wanna know what i dream of?" she said.

Mulder nodded.

"Not having to run away, just to stay in one place. Settle down with a guy and have a baby...But i cant."

"I blame myself for that." Mulder said.

Scully frowned.

"Blame yourself for what?" she asked.

Mulder sighed.

"That you cant have a baby, if it wasnt for you working with me then you could still possibly have children."

Scully had thought of that but she didnt blame Mulder, he had tried desperately to save her.

"No." she said. "It wasnt your fault."

She touched his arm and went closer to him. She touched his cheek lightly and their eyes met.

Scully stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

"I need you." Mulder told her when she pulled away.

Scully nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN- Hey, being sick had some advantages. Im off til monday which gives me time to udpate my story :) Let me know what you think of this installment :) I will update again soon because i have nothing else to do but take pills!

Thanks.

xxx


	13. vegetables

Mulder drew in a deep breath of air, he didnt like fighting with Scully. He loved her with all his heart and soul yet she couldnt see that.

"Did you know that I would do absolutely anything for you." he told her.

Scully looked up and frowned.

"I would sail the seven seas, scale the highest mountain, fight starving lions for you if you wanted me to."

Scully smiled, she didnt want Mulder to do any of that.

"I want you to hold me when im cold or upset, I want you to kiss me when you come home from work and tell me that you love me everyday." she cried. "I need you stay with me and never leave."

Mulder nodded, he could do that.

"I love you." he whispered. "More than you will ever know."

Scully wasnt so sure, she could tell Mulder was being truthful but he wasnt exactly the settling down type of guy. As soon as a tall, pretty girl came along he would be converted and she would be forgotten.

"But what-" she began but he interrupted her.

"No girl is going to change my mind, not even if Jennifer Anniston threw herself at me. Hell I would be tempted... but I love you."

Mulder lifted her chin up and looked into her blue eyes, he could see that she was scared but they couldnt apart any longer.

"Skinner's gonna freak when he finds out." she said.

Mulder shrugged.

"It has nothing to do with him, if he wanted you he should of asked you out on a date."

Scully rolled her eyes.

"We still have a few days vacation left...are you going to stay?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied softly, she had a lot to think about now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder closed the door behind him and sighed heavily, he had just confessed to his partner of neatly seven years that he loved her and nothing could change the way he felt. Mulder went into his own room and closed the door, he flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

He hoped he hadnt made a huge mistake, he knew Scully would be frightened at the thought of somebody in the FBI finding out but agents already thought they were up to something. He didnt want to pressure her into a relationship that she was frightened of.

Mulder sighed again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scully sat on her own bed with tears coursing down her cheeks, she had wanted a nice peaceful vacation but instead Mulder had just confessed his love for her. Now she didnt mind that of course because she loved him as well, it was just the whole kissing thing and she really didnt want to leave the FBI.

But she could live with Mulder? Could she spend every minute of the rest of her life with him? She could listen to his annoying snoring every night?

He had some very bad habits, but dont we all? She asked herself.

Living with Mulder; she thought. She had dreamt about it for years and now it was finally coming true, it scared her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 hours later...

Scully came downstairs and froze at the sight in front of her, Mulder was dancing and singing at the top of his voice to Jessica Simpson's ' I wanna love you forever'.

Scully raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest, she had never heard Mulder sing properly and he was quite good. Mulder sensed that someone was behind him and he spun round, he went red when he saw that it was Scully.

He turned down the radio and cleared his throat.

"I'm just making dinner." he told her.

Scully smiled and walked over to him.

"I didnt know you could sing."

Mulder smiled, she didnt know lots of things about him.

"Well im multi talented." he said with a little smile.

"So what ya cooking?"

"I have no idea."

Scully frowned and then laughed. Maybe being with Mulder wasnt such a bad thing.

"Erm...I thought alot earlier."

Mulder turned around and went back to chopping up vegetables.

"What about?" he asked.

"About us...and our future."

Mulder chopped up a carrot and then looked back at Scully, she smiled at him.

"Im not going to speak to your back Mulder." she said firmly.

He sighed and put down the carrot and the knife, he slowly turned to face Scully.

"I thought that maybe in a few months you could move in."

Mulder frowned, wow; he thought.

"Scully...then people are going to suspect more than us having sex."

Scully shrugged, in a few months time she would quit the FBI and be with Mulder.

"I'm going to resign." she told him.

Mulder's mouth turned from a smile to an O shape. He was speechless.

"You cant resign Scully, I still need you on the x files."

"But Mulder, I doubt that we can work together and be in a relationship. We cant spend 24 hours a day with each other."

"Well what would you do?"

"I could go back to being a doctor." she said with a smile.

Mulder turned his attention back to his vegetables, he wasnt sure what to do.

Life with Scully...working without Scully: he thought.

Life without Scully...work with Scully.

Mulder stabbed a carrot violently. It was not the sort of decision he could make in ten minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Lots of surprises...will they/wont they? OMG! Let me know what you think and i'll write some more.

Thanks.

xxx.


	14. Lies

2 days had passed and Mulder was beginning to forget the whole scenario of Scully quiting the FBI and being in a long term relationship with him. He had been thinking alot lately about wheter or not he could cope with Scully full time, he just managed to put up with her at work let alone 24 hours a day.

Mulder was strolling along the beach minding his own business when he noticed Michael talking to a very pretty, tall lady. Mulder smiled, some guys just couldnt help themselves.

Michael saw Mulder and gave him a smile, Mulder sighed under his breath. He hated this guy and was ready to kick his ass again if he needed to.

"How is the lovely Dana?" Michael asked.

Mulder cringed.

"She is good, alot better since you last saw her."

Michael nodded, all that was about to change. He couldnt let Mulder beat him, he needed to have another try with Scully.

"She is a very fine woman." Michael said.

"And she's all mine." Mulder replied with a smile.

Michael raised his eyebrows, not for long. He thought.

"So where is she?" he asked.

Mulder looked around and frowned.

"Not here." he said with a shrug.

Michael hated Mulder, he thought he was so good and funny but really he was just immature and sarcastic. Michael despised Mulder and he would make Scully see that Mulder was not the right guy for her.

"Well i have to go, see you around."

Mulder watched as Michael walked away, how he would love to put his foot up his ass. Mulder smiled and then carried on walking, he wasnt actually sure where Scully was. He hadnt seen her all morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a car pull into the drive, he went to his bedroom window and watched as Scully took out loads of bags from her trunk. He also noticed that Michael was across the street and moving in fast, he had to quickly get dressed if he wanted to beat him.

Scully turned as she heard Michael approach, she looked at him and then went back to taking out the stuff in her trunk.

"Can i help you?" he asked.

Scully rolled her eyes, then looked back at him and smiled politely.

"Oh no, its okay. I can manage."

But Michael insisted on her helping her, he started to take out the stuf in her trunk. Scully had to bite her tongue to stop her saying anything to him.

"You want these inside?" he asked.

Scully raised her eyebrows and then nodded, at least i have some help; she thought.

As the last bag was took out of the trunk Michael held Scully's hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful." he told her.

Scully smiled and looked away.

Where is Mulder? She kept asking herself.

"I was a fool to let you go." he told her.

"You didnt let me go..." she reminded him.

Michael shrugged, that was in the past.

"I want to make up for it."

Scully sighed and pulled her hand away.

"Im with Mulder now, you saw that. we're happy."

Michael smiled, he could always spin a little white lie.

"He's not exactly happy." he mumbled.

Scully frowned, she didnt like the sound of this.

"What do you mean?"

"Well i dont want to be the bearer of bad news." he whispered. "But earlier i caught Mulder chatting to a very, pretty brunnette. They swapped numbers and he kissed her on the cheek."

Scully narrowed her eyes, she couldnt tell if he was telling her the truth or not.

"Really?" she asked.

Michael nodded, he could spin this a little more but he decided not to.

"I've seen them together before, they look like a perfect couple." he teased.

Scully raised her eyebrows and then smiled.

"Well thank you for sharing that information, i have to go now." she said smiling.

Michael nodded, he couldnt tell if she believed him or not.

Scully went inside and shouted Mulder, he came downstairs wearing only a towel.

"Thanks for your help." she said sarcastically.

"Im sorry, i was in the shower."

Scully sighed, she wouldnt let Michael get the better of her.

"I just had a little meeting with Michael." she said.

Mulder raised his eyebrows.

"And...?"

Scully shrugged.

"Nothing much to tell really, he wants to take me out."

Mulder smiled, no way; he thought. He was not going to let that happen.

"What did you say?"

"I said no of course."

Mulder smiled and sighed with relief.

"Good. Im just going to get dressed."

Scully nodded and watched as Mulder went upstairs. Now she had some serious thinking to do.

Could i believe Michael? She asked herself.

Well it looked like he was telling the truth, she told herself. Scully couldnt believe that Mulder could be cheating on her already, it had only been two days since they had declared there love for one another.

Scully sighed, she would be having a nice conversation with Michael tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N-Review? yes please...lol! Michael...what are we going to do with him? Review this chapter and then i will write your next one and you will find out :) Will he manage to ruin Mulder and Scully or make them stronger? Look out for the next chapter to find out. hehehehehehehe. :)


	15. Another lie or two

Scully stood with her arms folded across her chest, she had her eyebrows raised and didnt look too pleased.

"Its the truth." Michael said.

Scully sighed heavily and sat down. She didnt know if she could trust this guy.

"I think your lying." she told him.

Michael shrugged, he knew he could convince Scully otherwise.

"I think your in denial." he said with a smile. "You know he is a bit of a player but you wont admit it."

Scully frowned, she knew Mulder was a hit with the ladies but she never thought he would cheat on her.

"I could get you proof if you wanted it." he told her.

Scully slowly shook her head, she didnt want proof. She had heard more than enough.

"No need." she said with a sigh. "I've heard more than enough."

Michael smiled and then sat closer to her.

"There are plenty more fish in the sea." he said softly. "And i bet you've got tons of guys knocking at your door for dates."

Scully raised her eyebrows, the only guys that came knocking on her door were there to try and kill her.

"Not exactly." she mumbled.

Michael nodded and shuffled a little closer. He didnt mind being Scully's rebound guy.

"So...what are you going to do about him?"

Scully shrugged, she wanted to cry but she wasnt going to in front of Michael. She needed to kick Mulder's ass and let him know that she hated him right now.

"I can see your upset." he said. "You can talk to me you know."

Scully stood up and took a deep breath.

"I think ive heard enough from you." she said angrily. "I better go."

Michael stood and watched as Scully approached the door, she stopped and sighed.

"Are you worried about going back?"

Scully laughed.

"What should i be worried about?"

Michael raised his eyebrows then shrugged.

"You can stay if you want."

Scully smiled, thats the last thing she wanted. She turned around and opened the door, she stepped outside and stopped again. A thought went through her mind and she smiled, she could get her revenge on Mulder in some inappropriate ways but one was just to good to resist.

She turned and looked into Michael's captivating eyes, he smiled.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

Scully bit her bottom lip and walked over to him, he frowned and looked into her eyes.

"Nothing." she whispered.

Michael nodded and then smiled again, he knew what that look on her face meant.

He ushered her back inside and slowly leant in to kiss her, Scully hesitated but she needed to get her revenge on Mulder. She just wasnt sure if this was the right way to go about it. Michael brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled, he was going in.

He had wanted Scully since he had first laid eyes on her and now he wasnt going to miss his opportunity, no matter what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Please review this chapter and then i will write the next one! I wonder what lenghts Michael would go to? hmm...LOL!


	16. Games

Scully moved away and narrowed her eyes, she studied Michael for a minute or two and then smiled.

"You know...i think you're full of shit." she told him.

Michael frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Scully smiled, she wasnt just going to believe that Mulder was cheating on her, not already anyway.

"I mean your full of shit." she repeated. "Mulder's a great guy...there's no way he would cheat on me because he knows i would kick his ass from here to Timbukto."

Michael smiled and gave her a whatever kind of shrug. He walked away from her and sighed.

"I doubt you could kick anybody's ass." he told her. " I mean, who's gonna be scared of a little 5ft shrimp?"

Scully frowned, Michael really was getting himself into some hot water.

"You should never under estimate a woman."

Michael rolled his eyes.

"Your all the same, you lead a guy on and expect him to just walk away when you say no."

Scully frowned, what the hell does that have to do with him lying to me about Mulder? She asked herself.

"Anyway, im going to go now and spend some time with my not cheating man." she said with a smile.

Scully walked over to the door and left Michael's house, he sighed.

If she thought that was the end of this then she is wrong; Michael thought to himself. He couldnt let her just walk away like that, he wanted her so badly and he would do anything to get her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder was making himself a cold drink when Scully finally came back, she smiled at him and he smiled at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, he walked over to her and looked down into her eyes.

"I love you." she said softly.

Mulder smiled, he knew that.

"Good, because i love you to."

Scully nodded and Mulder gave her a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled and pulled him closer for a more passionate kiss, Mulder was surprised at first but he kissed her anyway.

"Are you sure everythings ok?" he asked when she pulled away.

"It is now." she said with a smile.

Mulder looked deep into her eyes, he worried about her sometimes.

"Where did you go by the way?"

Scully sighed, she was going to tell Mulder the truth. She couldnt lie to him.

"I had to see Michael."

Mulder sighed, rolled his eyes and went to walk away but Scully grabbed his arm. He stopped, looked at her and frowned.

"He said that you were cheating on me."

Mulder smiled and then started to laugh.

"Are you serious?" he said.

Scully licked her lips and shrugged.

Mulder forwned.

"And you believed him?" Mulder asked seriously.

Scully nodded, she didnt like to admit it.

He ran a hand thorugh his hair and sighed.

"He said he could get proof, but then i realised he was lying."

Mulder was angry but he didnt want to take it out on Scully, he walked past her and left the house; slamming the door behind him.

Scully frowned and quickly went after him, she had an idea as to where he was going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael was just coming out of his front door when he saw Mulder walking up the path, he smiled politely.

"Hey, how are you?" Michael asked.

Mulder narrowed his eyes and grabbed Michael's shirt, he shoved him against the door and stared into his eyes.

Scully rolled her eyes when she saw what Mulder was doing.

"Im going to kill you." Mulder told him.

Michael smiled, he doubted that.

"I dont know whats going but i suggest you let me go."

"I suggest that i stick my foot so far up your ass that it comes out of your mouth."

"You have the wrong end of the stick." Michael said.

"How do you know what end of the stick i have?"

"Dana was round here earlier...with me."

Mulder shrugged, he knew that already.

"I know." he said angrily.

"So why are you here? Shouldnt you be wanting to kick her ass?"

"Why?" Mulder asked.

Michael frowned.

"Oh, she didnt tell why she was here then?"

"She said that you had been lying to her about me cheating with people."

"She has a nerve, she was with me. If you know what i mean."

Mulder let go of Michael's shirt, he looked over at Scully who was standing across the road. She didnt want to get involved.

"What?" Mulder asked.

"She was happily tucked up in my bed...with me." Michael said with a smile.

Mulder gritted his teeth, he was two seconds away from knocking all of Michael's teeth out.

"She's a little deprived, like an animal when she gets started. You ought to give her some more lovin'."

Mulder couldnt take anymore of this, he pulled back his arm and punched Michael in his face.

Scully was completely shocked, she jogged over and pulled Mulder away from Michael.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

Mulder looked at her and shook his head slowly. He could ask her the same question but he was going to give her the benefit of the doubt and give her time to explain the situation between her and Michael.

"He said that you slept with him."

Scully smiled, Michael was one sick freak.

"Thats what he said about you...dont you see what he is doing? He is playing us off against each other."

Mulder frowned, he didnt care what he was doing. He just wanted to kill him.

"Why?" Mulder asked.

Scully shrugged, she didnt know but she doubted that this would be the end of Michael's sick games.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Sorry it took a while to update but ive been working so i havent had much time :( But hey, i hope you liked this chapter.

Love Jessica.

xxx


	17. a little party

Scully almost had to drag Mulder back to their house as he wanted to stay and kick Michaels' ass, now usually he kept his cool but when Michael smirked at him Mulder had lost it and Scully had to intervene before Mulder got arrested for murder.

"I cant believe you did that." she said as they walked in.

Mulder sighed and sat on the sofa.

"He deserved it." was his reply.

Scully sighed heavily, she really loved Mulder but when he acted like a jackass he needed a slap.

"I just dont understand why he is trying to turn us against each other."

Mulder raised his eyebrows, he knew why.

"Because he wants you, i saw the way he looked at you the first time he saw you on the beach. Im a man, i know what he wants from you."

Scully laughed, whatever Michael wanted from her he wasnt going to get it.

"Well i love you...and nothing is going to change that." she said.

Mulder smiled and stood up, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now they only had four days left of their vacation and Mulder wasnt going to let some guy spoil it for them, he was going to follow Scully everywhere just to make sure that she was okay.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

Scully smiled, she hadnt told Mulder about the BBQ across the road that they had been invited to.

"Well, we got invited to a BBQ, just over the street. They seemed like a nice couple."

Mulder wasnt over keen on socialising today but if thats what Scully wanted to do then he would comply.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked frowning.

Scully smiled and nodded, it would give them chance to meet a few people before they went back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

18:49.

Mulder took hold of Scully's hand as they left their place and headed for a house a few minutes away, Scully looked up at him and smiled; he smiled back and was happy to be with Scully.

"Dont you just love BBQ's?" Mulder said with a big smile.

Scully rolled her eyes, she knew Mulder didnt want to go.

"Shut up and have some fun for once." she whispered as she rang the doorbell.

A minute later a little girl answered, she was about 9.

"Hey, your mom invited us round for a barbeque." Mulder said with a smile.

The girl just looked at them and then walked away, Mulder and Scully glanced at each other and then followed.

"What a strange kid." Mulder whispered to Scully, she nodded.

They walked out into a big back yard, there wasnt many people present at the moment but Scully was sure that more people would arrive later.

Mulder looked around suspicously, he couldnt see anybody else that looked a little strange.

A woman approached them and smiled.

"Hi, im so glad you could come. I'm Bethany."

She shhok hands with Mulder and Scully.

"Im Dana and this is Fox."

Bethany raised her eeybrows.

"Fox?" she asked.

Mulder nodded, he knew some party jokes were coming out tonight about his name.

"Unusual but ive heard worse." she said smiling.

"So what are you celebrating?" Mulder asked.

"My divorce, my ex husband has been invited. But dont worry, we're still friends."

Mulder smiled, God get me out of here; he thought.

"Just help yourself to food and drink, there's plenty of it."

And with that Bethany walked away to greet more of her guests.

Mulder sighed, he hoped there was some booze around here otherwise he was carrying Scully home.

"She seems nice." Scully said as Mulder led her to a table with four chairs around it, thay sat down and watched a few more people arrive.

"Seems a little crazy." Mulder mumbled.

Scully looked at him and he smiled.

"Can you try and pretend your having fun?"

"I'm sorry...i dont do socialising."

"Well you have to now that we're together."

Mulder raised his eyebrows and Scully gave him her best smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 hours later...

Mulder had drank about 10 beers and ate more food than he could handle, but he felt a little better and more relaxed. Scully was busy talking to Bethany about who knows what.

Mulder stood up when he saw Michael enter, he had hoped that Michael hadnt been invited.

Mulder glanced over at Scully but she was too preoccupied in her conversation.

Michael caught sight of her and headed in that direction, no way was Mulder going to let that happen.

He quickly marched towards Scully, took hold of her and pulled her away. He apoligised to Bethany and to Scully and sat her down at the table.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Mulder looked over and saw Michael looking at him, he smiled and kissed Scully softly on the lips. She frowned.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

"No, i just saved you from the evil Michael."

Scully followed Mulder's gazed and sighed, she wasnt interested in Michael. Yeah he was damn good looking but he was a complete jackass.

"I can handle myself Mulder."

Mulder nodded, he knew that but it was his duty to protect her.

"You hungry?" he asked.

Scully frowned.

"Not really."

But Mulder had already gone to get her something to eat. Scully sighed, she wished Mulder could be normal sometimes.

Michael saw this as a great opportunity and he came over and sat next to Scully, she looked him up and down and raised her eyebrow.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You know what i want." he replied. "But im having a little difficulty in getting it."

Scully smiled sarcastically.

"Whatever you want from me your not going to get." she said sternly.

She stood up but Michael grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"I always get what i want, you dont seem to understand that. And im willing to fight for it."

Scully licked her lips and leant a little closer to him.

"What you dont seem to understand is that your a complete jerk, you can fight all you want but you wont win."

She pulled her hand free and walked away.

Michael narrowed his eyes, no one spoke to him like that. Especially not some jumped up red head who thought she ruled the world cos she was so damn hot and pretty.

He was going to teach her some manners and a lesson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Loving your reviews, keep them coming :) A little message toLUVcuteboyz: send me your e-mail address and i'll send you my address that i use for MSN! LOL. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know:)

Thanks.

xxxxx


	18. Scully goes home

Scully was busy trying to find Mulder, she was ready to leave now. She didnt want another confrontation with Michael, she just wanted to leave and spend the rest of the evening with Mulder.

Scully sighed, she had looked everywhere. She wondered if Mulder had snuck out but then she caught sight of him talking to a pretty woman who had extremely long legs and long black hair, she narrowed her eyes and watched as they flirted with each other.

The woman was definately after Mulder but he seemed oblivious to it, he was just laughing and talking. He had definately had too much to drink.

Scully folded her arms across her chest, she didnt know wheter to leave or go and talk to Mulder. She decided on leaving as she could feel a headache coming on. She knew Mulder would worry when he couldnt find her and he would probably check the house first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scully laid down on the sofa and closed her eyes, she could tell that this headache was going to cause her some grief. She was just dozing when she heard someone knocking on the door, she grunted but didnt move. She didnt care who it was, there was no way she was getting up.

Ten minutes had passed and Scully was getting deeper into sleep, she opened her eyes slowly when she thought that someone was watching her but the room was empty.

She frowned and went back to sleep.

Scully was then awoken as she heard someone whisper her name right in her ear, she sat up and looked around. She couldnt see anybody but she had definately heard someone whisper her name. She decided to go and lie down upstairs where she could wrap herself up in her duvet.

Scully settled and fell asleep within minutes, she had left the balcony doors open because her room was so hot and she needed some fresh, cool air.

She had been asleep for about twenty minutes when she felt someone kiss her neck softly, she smiled as she thought she was dreaming or it was Mulder. Scully felt the kisses go a little lower and she moaned softly, she felt cold hands run down one arm and another caress her cheek. She wanted to open her eyes to see if this was real or not but she couldnt find the energy.

She gasped as the cold holds slid under her top and touched the bare skin on her stomach, she could feel herself trying to wake herself up. She knew this was too real to be a dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder had finished his conversation with the woman, he hadnt got her name. He decided to go and spend some time with Scully, if he could find her as the party was really getting busy. He looked everywhere and then he decided to see if he could find Michael, he wanted a nice 'freindly' chat with the guy.

But he couldnt find Michael either, Mulder frowned; something was wrong and he knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Im going to leave it here for a few days...if you can all manage to wait that long! LOL! Please update and let me know, i might add another chapter tomorrow :)

Thanks.

xxxxx.


	19. Time is everything

Scully felt the lips kiss her stomach and the travel up her body, she felt someone take off her top and then kiss her lips softly. She frowned and thought about a kiss Mulder gave her earlier, she started to a panic a little when she realised that this couldnt be Mulder but then she remembered that Mulder had been drinking and she couldnt smell alcohol.

Scully urged herself to wake up, she had to open her eyes and move otherwise something drastic could happen.

She felt someone climb onto the bed and lay next to her, she felt a hand run through her hair and then down her side.

Scully managed to lift her arm up a little but then it dropped back onto the bed. She wasnt going to give up, she was desperate to open her eyes and kick some ass if it wasnt Mulder making his move on her.

Scully let out a gasp as the hands went under her bra and cupped her breasts, the hands caressed them gently and the thumbs rubbed over her slightly erect nipples.

Scully was getting frustrated now, she couldnt believe that she was helpless do to anything as somebody was touching her in places that she didnt want to be touch unless it was by Mulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder made his way quickly through the crowd of people, he bumped into the odd but he didnt apologise. He was in a hurry to make sure Scully was okay. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. He just reached the front door as he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him back slightly.

He turned and looked into the big, brown eyes of the girl that he was flirting with earlier.

"Where are you going in a hurry?" she asked.

Mulder sighed, he didnt have time for this right now.

"I gotta go." he mumbled, he pulled free of her grasp and left her standing alone.

Mulder looked around to see if Michael was out front but no one was, he sighed and started to jog down the street.

It would take him about 5-10 minutes to get home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scully tried to yell out but no words came out of her mouth, she tried to move or roll off the bed or anything to get away. She finally managed to open her eyes but the images were a little blurry. All she saw was an outline of a face before her eyes closed again, Scully was close to tears.

She was not going to give up.

Scully forced open her eyes again and the images were a lttle clearer, she saw Michael looking down at her but he was lying on top of her. She frowned and tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Sshh" he said softly. "I wont hurt you, just relax."

Fuck you; thought Scully.

She was not letting this so called man take advantage of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder started to run faster, he could just tell that something was wrong and he knew it was to do with Scully. If he found Michael anywhere near her he was going to kick his ass and then kill him slowly.

Mulder had to stop to get some air back into his lungs, he had eaten some much that it hurt when he ran.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. A visitor

Scully was beginning to see a little better and she wasable to move some of the muscles in her body, she had no idea what was wrong with her. She was fine earlier, all she had was a headache.

Dana felt Michael's lips kiss the bare skin on her stomach and move slowly down, he stopped at her pants and smiled at her. Scully was almost crying, if she didnt feel so paralysed she would kick his ass. Michael started to unzip her pants and Scully started to panic, she tried to roll over or move but nothing happened.

Scully started to cry, she couldnt take it anymore.

Michael smiled, he knew that she wasnt as strong as she made out.

Michael froze when he heard a coughing noise coming from the doorway, he hoped it was Mulder so he could see what he had done to 'his Scully'. He turned around and frowned at the man standing in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

The man raised his eyebrows, he was going to ask the same thing.

" I think its more important that you tell me what the hell you are doing."

Michael frowned and looked back at Scully, she recognised the voice but no names were coming to her.

"What does it look like im doing?" Michael said with a smile.

The man stepped forward and Michael sighed, he wasnt going to move or get off Scully.

"It looks like your about to do something very bad with that poor woman that she doesnt want you to."

"Hmm...your good. If you stick around long enough i might save you a peice."

Michael turned his attention back to Scully and started to slowly pull down her pants.

"Help me please." Scully whispered to the guy that she knew but didnt recognise.

"I suggest you get off her beofre something bad happens." the man said angrily.

Michael was getting annoyed, no matter what he did someone always tried to fuck it up.

"Listen, why dont you just get the fuck out of here." Michael said angrily.

They guy stepped forward again and Michael decided to get up, the guy did look double his size.

"What do you want?" Michael asked.

"For you to leave her alone." he replied.

Scully managed to roll over but she fell off the bed and then cried even more.

"I cant do that." Michael told the guy. "She owes me this."

"Why?"

"Because i said she does." he replied smiling.

The guy nodded and then reached behind him, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Michael's head.

"Thats not a good enough reason." The guy said.

Michael raised his eyebrows, he had a feeling that this guy was a cop or something.

"Sit over there." the guy said.

Michael sighed and walked over to the far end of the room and sat in the corner.

"Scully, can you hear me?"

Scully grunted and then opened her eyes, she smiled when she saw that it was Skinner.

Scully mumbled something to Skinner and he frowned, he couldnt make head or tail of it.

"Sure." he said. "Lets get you out of here."

He managed to hook an arm under Scully and lift her up, she grunted in protest.

Skinner managed to get Scully to the stairs but he was loosing his grip, he had to drop his gun and grab her with both hands before she fell downstairs. The gun flew down the stairs out of Skinner's reach.

Little did Skinner know that Michael had moved and he was now stood right behind him, he smiled and hit Skinner over the head with a bottle he had found in Scully's bin.

Skinner dropped to the floor and Scully fell with him.

"Why does life have to be so hard?" Michael asked to no one inparticular.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder reached the front door and froze when he heard a great thumping sound like someone falling down the stairs, he frowned and decided that it would be safer to go round the back way.

He stopped and looked around to make sure no one was watching him, he was just about to go throught the back door when he saw a shadow pass the kitchen window, he ducked down and held his breath. He knew the shadow didnt belong to Scully because she wasnt that tall and broad.

Mulder heard the refridgerator being opened and then closed.

He listened for a little longer and then stood back to look through the window, he couldnt see anybody so they must have left or gone upstairs. Mulder pushed open the back door and quielty went in, he was praying that Scully was okay and that nothing had happened to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Thats all folks :) For now, i will update soon. Dont forget to review :)

Thanks.

xxx.


	21. untitled

Skinner grunted, frowned and then opened his eyes. He looked down to find Scully lying across him, he couldnt tell if she was unconscious or just sleeping. He tried to move but she felt extremely heavy.

Michael came over and grabbed Scully by her hair and pulled her off Skinner, Scully just gasped and dealt with it.

She didnt want her boss to think that she was weak.

Skinner sat up and squinted, his head hurt like hell. He reached up and felt blood just above his eye, he sighed and looked around. He could that this was probably Mulder's room as it was such a mess.

"Im glad you could finally join us." Michael said. "We've been waiting for you."

Skinner smiled sarcastically.

"You shouldnt of bothered." Skinner mumbled in reply.

Michael smiled, he was glad he had bothered because he wanted someone to watch as he hurt Scully and make her beg for her life.

No one rejected him, ever.

"Now, the reason i kept you here is so you can watch and be helpless. There's no torture like helplessness, plus it'll be fun to watch while i do things to her that you wouldnt even dream of."

Skinner looked at Scully and she looked away.

"I have also handcuffed you to keep you from doing anything stupid, you know like trying to save her or anything else." he smiled.

Skinner did not plan for anything like this to happen, he wondered where Mulder was.

"Dana is also handcuffed because apparently she can kick my ass although i dont believe that."

Michael laughed and it sent chills down Scully's spine, she detested Michael and he would get what was coming to him.

"Okay...lets get down to business."

He shoved Scully towards the bed but she was too scared to move.

"Are you going to move or do we have to do this the hard way?"

Scully opened her mouth to speak but Michael slapped her.

"I didnt give you permission to talk." he snarled.

Skinner had to look away, he hated guys who hit women. It made him seriously angry.

Michael shoved her again and Scully reluctantly sat on the edge of the bed, Michael sat next to her and put a hand on her right leg.

"Now watch and learn." he said to Skinner. "I'll show you how to please a woman."

Michael pushed Scully down and sat on her legs so she couldnt move, no matter what he did she wasnt going to cry; especially not with Skinner in the room.

Michael started to unbutton Scully's blouse and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying. She felt his hands her bare skin and she knew that she would either cry or scream.

Michael bent down and started to kiss Scully's her stomach, it sent goosepimples all over her skin. Scully looked over at Skinner, he wasnt looking at her but then he looked up and he saw how angry and afraid she was. Michael had been right, being helpless was killing Skinner. He wanted to smash Michael's face in.

Michael kissed Scully on her lips harshly and then started to kiss her neck, he was going to make sure Scully remembered him for the rest of her life.

He wanted her to pay for rejecting him and treating him like shit.

He was going to make her sorry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Im gonna leave it there cos i know you all love cliffhangers :) Hmm...where is Mulder? LOL.

Tune in next time to find out...I will try and update soon and before i go on holiday/vacation myself :)

I couldnt leave you in suspense for that long.

Thanks...dont forget to review.

xxxx.


	22. just a little chapter

Mulder quielty looked around downstairs, he didnt see anything suspicious or hear anyone downstairs. He looked towards the stairs that led upstairs and listened, he didnt hear anything up there either.

He stood on the first step and jumped out of surprise when he heard a loud bang coming from upstairs, he froze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scully was lying on the floor, she had never felt such pan like she had just experienced. Michael had slammed her head against the wall because she wouldnt comply to his demands.

Skinner bring himself to watch but he found it hard to look away, he was ready to kick Michael's ass anyday.

Scully closed her eyes and then opened again, she was praying that all of this was just a bad dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder exhaled the breath that he had been holding and then slowly went up some more stairs, he didnt want to risk being caught or putting Scully into a risky situation.

Here was here to save her and kick some ass.

He finally reached the top of the stairs and crept along the corridor that seemed to grow longer with every step he took.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael grabbed Scully's hair and pulled her off the floor, they stared into each other eyes.

Michael saw hate and Scully saw pure evil.

He shoved her aginst the wall and then turned to look at Skinner.

"Woman like it rough." he told him.

Skinner frowned, not the women he dated; he thought to himself.

He turned back his attention back to Scully and kissed her neck, she closed her eyes and tried to be anywhere but here.

"Get your filthy paws off her!" Mulder shouted as he enetered the room and saw the scenario in front of him.

Scully opened her eyes and smiled, she was so glad that he had managed to make it in time.

Michael looked at Mulder then back at Scully.

"What if i dont?" he asked with a little smile playing on his lips. "What if i want to touch every inch of her body with my filthy paws?"

"I wont let you." Mulder said sternly.

Michael shrugged and pulled a gun out of his back pocket.

"What if you dont have a choice?" he aked, pointing the gun in Scully's direction.

Scully's breath caught in her throat, she looked at Skinner then at Mulder then back at Michael.

Why do things always have to get more complicated? She asked herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- I am very sorry but i have to leave it at this very short chapter for a few days...a week max! I need to get ready to go on holiday...yeah! LOL. Let me know what you think of this installment and hopefully the next chapter will be alot better and longer! Sorry, but i have to pack and then probably re-pack! You know what it's like :)

Thanks.

xxxx


	23. Chapter 23

Mulder couldnt believe the situation they were all in, he was under the influence of alcohol and couldnt think straight. Scully was scared and had a gun pointing at her while Skinner just sat on the floor half dazed.

"You're making a big mistake." Mulder warned, Michael had no idea that they all worked for the FBI.

Michael laughed.

"Well if i am at least its gonna make me happy, if you know what i mean."

He kissed Scully's neck and then slowly licked it deliberately to wind Mulder up.

Scully gringed.

"Im gonna give you one last warning." Mulder said.

Michael sighed, doesnt Mulder see the gun im pointing at his girl? He asked himself.

"Are you blind?" Michael asked, he waved the gun in front of Mulder's face.

But wasnt blind, he was smart. He quickly grabbed the gun out of Michael's hand but it slipped and fell to the floor. Michael froze, he was in trouble now, he shoved Scully to the side of him really hard and she smacked her head against the wall. Skinner went for the gun but he forgot that he was also cuffed.

Scully fell to the floor as Mulder lunged for Michael who tried to escape, he fell over Scully and Mulder landed on top of him.

Michael struggled to get free as Mulder pinned him to the floor and punched him several times, no one messed around with his Scully.

Michael was determinded to fight back, this was one fight he wnated to win.

He shoved Mulder as hard as he could and wriggled free to get a better aim at his face.

He swung his arm around and got a good hit right near Mulder's eye. Mulder fell to the floor and Michael jumped up, he smiled at the scenarioin front of him.

"You pussy." he said to Mulder. "I could take you all down with one slap." he laughed.

"Yeah but your forgetting that two of these people are handcuffed." Mulder said.

Michael nodded, he had forgotten that but he still thought that he would win.

"Okay...i'll uncuff your bald freind over there."

Skinner raised his eyebrows, this was gonna be one fight Michael would never forget.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N - im sorry this is the shortest chapter ever but i ahve slight writers block and nothing else worked when i wrote it down:( Hopefully it will go away soon :) and then i can update.

Sorry.

Thanks.

xxxxxx.


	24. The end? I dont think so

Mulder touched the side of his face and winced in pain, Michael was going to pay for that.

He uncuffed Skinner and moved away, he slowly stood up.

Scully rolled onto her back and blinked several times, she touched her forehead and felt blood.

Skinner helped her off the floor and she sat on the bed, she felt a little dizzy and sick.

"Okay, now im gonna kick your ass." Skinner said angrily, no one handcuffed him and made him sit on the floor.

"Whoa." Mulder said. "One at a time."

Skinner frowned, no way; he thought. This guy needs his ass beating and im going to do it.

"Let your bold friend take a swing." Michael said happily.

Little did he know that Skinner was a very tough man and would easily break his jaw with one swing.

Skinner stepped forward but Mulder stopped him. Skinner and Michael both frowned.

"what are you doing?" Skinner asked.

Mulder ran hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"No one touches Dana and gets away with it." Mulder said.

"Exactly, thats why im gonna kick his ass."

"Yeah you and your dog Toto." Mulder replied sarcastically. "His ass is mine."

Mulder stepped forward and Michael moved away, he didnt like the look in Mulder's eyes.

"Bring it on." Michael said as he stepped away, Mulder frowned. He would if Michael didnt keep moving away.

"What are you moving away for...scared?"

Michael smiled, he was anything but scared.

Skinner sat on the bed next to Scully and examined the minute cut above her eye, he held her chin in her hand and looked into her eyes. She looked back into his and they smiled at each other. Then Scully went a little embarresed and had to look away. She wasnt in love with him or anything but he liked her.

She stood and approached Mulder, she touched his arm lightly.

"Mulder, he isnt worth it." she said Mulder.

Mulder looked down at her, frowning deeply.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Leave it to the police to handle." she said, it was better than Mulder getting arrested for assult.

Mulder looked at Michael in disgust, he smiled happily. The police would say there wasnt enough evidence so he knew he wouldnt go to jail for long.

Scully almost had to pull Mulder away, Skinner stopped and looked at Michael.

"See ya bold dude." Michael said happily.

Skinner raiased his eyebrows and approached Michael.

"What did you say?"

Michael cleared his throat.

"Women love bold people, you married?"

Skinner fornwed.

"Guess not." Michael mumbled. "But hey...you might be able to buy some spray on hair off Ebay or something."

Skinner did not find his joke amusing or to make any sense, so he decided to knock some sense into him instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder lifted Scully's chin up and he kissed her forehead, on the opposite side of her wound. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, she thought herself to be a very lucky woman as she had just escaped being raped by Michael and God knows what else. She was lucky to have a friend in Skinner and a soulmate in Mulder.

"Things could of been alot worse." Mulder said as he saw the look on her face.

Scully nodded, she knew that.

"Thats why im here to protect you." he said.

"Even when your drunk?" she saked.

Mulder smiled and then shrugged.

"Depends who drunk i am, but Skinman could always take my place in rescuing once in a while."

Scully smiled, she had never realised how bald Skinner actually was until Michael had stated the obvious.

Mulder looked eeply into her eyes, he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Well i guess the vacation is over." Mulder said with a little disappointment.

Scully rasied her eyebrows, they had 2 days left yet.

"Well...we still have two days left. Lets make them two days we will never forget."

Mulder leant down and passionately kissed Scully.

Oh yeah; he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- You wanna know what happens on those 2 days left? Let me know and i'll see if i can dish out a chapter or two ;)

LOL. I wonder what i could do with Michael and Skinman...Hmm. Maybe Skinman could beat his ass to jail...LOL

Thanks.

xxx.


	25. The end or the Beginning?

A/N- I just wanted to add an extra chapter to this story as some people have reviewed and asked for a 'lil more! So i slept on it...for a few months; and decided to add a chapter or two.

I hope you enjoy and please Read & Review!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Skinner had done some damage to Micheal, he had broken his jaw and gave him a black eye. The police didnt press charges on Skinner as they saw his point and took it as self defense, he was giving a warning and told to stay out of trouble.

Mulder looked down at Scully and smiled, he couldnt believe how happy he felt at this moment in time.

He couldnt wish to be happier and he doubted he ever would.

Scully looked up at him and she frowned, she wondered what he was thinking.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

Mulder shook his slowly from side to side, nothing could be wrong at this precise time in his life.

"I love you." he told her.

Scully frowned and then smiled.

"I love you too." she replied as Mulder kissed her forehead.

"Im sorry about-" Mulder began but Scully stopped him.

"Its ok, lets forget it." she said.

He nodded and they continued to walk hand in hand along the beach, the water not quite reaching them yet. There was a slight breeze in the air and made Scully shiver, Mulder pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her. She nuzzled up to him and kissed his neck.

"I wonder how Skinner's getting on." Mulder thought out loud.

Scully looked out into the ocean and was thankful that Mulder and Skinner had saved her from God knows what.

Mulder followed her gaze and then stopped walking, she turned and looked at him and saw that he looked a little sad.

"So much for a vacation." he said to her.

Scully smiled and squeezed his hands in hers.

"Its the best vacation ive had." she told him. "Its had moments but look what ive got out of it."

Mulder frowned and didnt understand until she grinned at him, she had got him.

He smiled and leant down, they kissed passionately and didnt even stop when the waves washed over their feet.

Scully broke away first for some air, she smiled and ran a hand through Mulder's hair.

"I feel like im dreaming." he told her.

She wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him tightly, no dream had ever felt this good.

It was the perfect end to an almost perfect vacation...but was it the end or was this just the beginning...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N- thanks for all your reviews on this story.

--X--


End file.
